


Nazek Drabble Master Post

by enaykin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Nsfw content, chapters not related to one another, master post, non-chronological chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enaykin/pseuds/enaykin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a posting of all my drabbles from tumblr in one chaptered fic. Each chapter is a separate drabble. None of them are related to one another, nor are the even possibly in the same universe. Many of them are AUs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I See You

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://selydra.tumblr.com/post/120880608055/prompt-from-valkatra-nazek-seeing-cullens-face)

[](http://selydra.tumblr.com/post/120880608055/prompt-from-valkatra-nazek-seeing-cullens-face)

“So…you don’t know what ANYONE looks like?” Cullen asked quietly, hesitantly, as though afraid of offending, sadness laced each word.

Nazek chuckled. “Not exactly. I can get an idea of what someone looks like through touch, but they are usually people I know very well or who are friends. Not many people are comfortable with me just pawing at their faces,” he huffed out another laugh at the idea.

“Well…” Cullen hesitated, unsure of himself, “would you like…to…”

“See you?” Nazek’s smile was endearingly lopsided and Cullen couldn’t help smiling brightly at the taller man, even knowing he couldn’t see it.

“Yes, as long as you’re…okay with that?”

“I am,” Nazek laughed lightly again, “I was going to ask you if YOU were.” The young qunari’s stomach did flip flops, he was finally going to get to know what Cullen looked like!

Cullen chuckled himself. “I am.” Before he chickened out and changed his mind he moved so he was directly in front of Nazek, not really worrying about the other man not knowing he was there, his steps were rather noisy. Nazek just waited for him, lifting his hands slightly as Cullen drew nearer.

Gently he scooped up Nazek’s slightly outstretched hands and brought them up to his face, placing his fingertips on his own cheeks. Nazek’s face immediately brightened, his eyes squinted slightly from his smile, even as unfocused as they were.

“Are you growing a beard?” He teased as his fingertips lightly traced the stubbly hollow of Cullen’s cheeks, followed the contours with his thumbs, leaving his palms on the flat of his jaw.

“No, I just…was too busy to shave today,” Cullen mumbled with a smile. One thumb gently traced the shape of his nose, then followed it down and gingerly moved along the gentle curve of his lips. Nazek had to resist the urge to make a noise or react at all. Cullen’s lips were exquisite. The pad of his thumb rest very gently overtop the scar before they moved on, following his cheeks up where both thumbs very gently drew over his eyes, traced his eyebrows, and outlined his forehead.

“Hello there,“ he said finally, his smile grew even brighter and all Cullen could do was stare for a moment. Nazek’s smile was a sight to behold, there was no reserve there, every emotion always showed itself on his face because he was unaware he was doing it.

“Hello,” Cullen managed, his own smile wide and adoring.

“You are a handsome man, Commander,” Nazek smiled even wider as he stepped back, releasing the former templar’s face. Cullen flushed under the praise and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I’m…” he stammered, “I wouldn’t say that.”

"I would. I know these things. I remember every face,” he grinned impishly and tapped his temple.

Cullen threw his head back in a laugh. “Well then, I will defer to your expertise.”

Nazek grinned, clasping his hands in front of him shyly. “I-uh…I should get going…I have…other people I should see…speak to! I mean! I’m…not going to go pawing at other people’s faces or…anything…” he accidentally backed into the corner of the desk and almost fell over, unable to see Cullen who started forward to catch him if he did fall.

“Oh, I…uh…I guess I forgot where the desk was…” he laughed nervously. “Sorry, I’m…um…yeah,” with that he slipped out Cullen’s office door, leaving the Commander staring after him with the goofiest smile on his face.

Outside Nazek made his way stoically to the circular, through Solas’ room, up the stairs to the library, and finally to Dorian’s niche. The Tevinter glanced up when Nazek meandered to one side then collapsed onto the floor and began banging his head on the books.

“You were right. He’s as gorgeous as you said he was, and I just made a complete idiot of myself,” he whined.

Dorian laughed and set his book aside, turning his attention fully to his friend. “Why don’t you tell me all about it? It can’t have been that bad.”


	2. Woodworking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [My tumblr](http://selydra.tumblr.com/post/121737676835/i-was-asked-for-more-nazek-adaarand-who-am-i-to)

“All right, take this,” Blackwall handed him a small knife. “Now take your other hand,” he placed his hand over Nazek’s, “and use your fingers to help guide it.” Nazek felt along the roughly shaped piece of wood, using his fingers to navigate the blade, carefully shaving off pieces.

“That’s it, you remember the shape?” Blackwall asked, watching as the young qunari moved the blade, chips of wood fell away under his methodic ministrations.

Nazek nodded, his blank eyes stared beyond the wooden shape. “I remember,” he smiled. “I’ve never touched an animal like this one before. When we were in Val Royeaux, Sera had me feel this one statue in the store, and I thought it was absolutely beautiful. Then when I heard you did wood carvings I just knew I had to try and make one,” his grin was broad and innocent.

“Just remember, be careful. That knife is sharp. I don’t want to be responsible for the Inquisitor losing a finger.” Blackwall grumbled good naturedly, reaching around the broad shoulders to reposition the youth’s hands, helping him navigate the carving tool.

“I’ll be fine, Blackwall,” Nazek laughed. “I did used to help with the cooking and home repair and I had to work with knives all the time.”

Over the next few days Nazek would come down to the barn to work on his carving and Blackwall helped him, showing him the appropriate tools for different detail work. On the last day Blackwall examined his work critically.

“You have quite the eye for detail,” he said, impressed, then glanced at Nazek uncomfortably. “So to speak.”

Nazek laughed. “I’ll take that as a compliment,” he beamed. “No need to worry, I understood what you meant.” Happily he scooped the figure up and lovingly ran his fingers over it. “It truly looks accurate then? Be honest with me.”

“Oh I am. It’s definitely accurate, and very well done. Especially for your first piece. With a little practice you could easily become a master,” the Grey Warden praised, his grizzled face softened at the happy smile Nazek returned.

“Thank you so much, Blackwall! I will be down sometime to start a new one!” He cradled his work happily against his chest.

“I look forward to it,” his eyes were soft as he watched the boy leave, holding his work. 


	3. Drabble Prompt: “Fuck I feel like I got hit by a car… Wait I did? And it was your car?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [My tumblr](http://selydra.tumblr.com/post/122610251890/ridiculous-sentence-meme-fuck-i-feel-like-i-got)

Cullen couldn’t believe it. It had only been a moment! One stupid text from his ex had distracted him for a bare few seconds, but it had apparently been enough. For now he was standing in front of his idling car, the door was still open, headlights flooded the violet night with jutting gold beams, and this stunning and currently stunned young man was lying sprawled on the asphalt. In those few seconds of inattention he had failed to notice him step out into the street, too late he slammed on his brakes. Fortunately he hadn’t been going fast, but it was enough to make the tall, lanky qunari flop onto his hood then roll unceremoniously to the pavement.

“Are you alright?” Cullen asked desperately, knelt next to the grey skinned man, examining him for injuries. When he’d first scrambled from the car his victim had been unconscious, but he regained it quickly and now seemed entirely confused and disoriented.

“I’m…I don’t know…” he rubbed his head with his palm, directly below one curving horn. “I…I think?” When he pulled his hand back it was covered in crimson and sticky with blood. “Nope. Unless I’m mistaking that for syrup of some kind?” Cullen couldn’t believe it when the young man actually chuckled. What in Thedas about this situation could possibly be funny?

“Wait, hold on,” Cullen held his fingers up in front of him. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

Another chuckle bubbled out of him. “That’s not going to work, mate. I could take a wild guess, but I believe that defeats the purpose.”

“What?” Cullen’s hand drooped as he blinked at the young man.

“I’m blind.”

“Oh!” Well now he felt like even more of an ass. “I…I don’t know how to check for a concussion for someone who’s blind,” he admitted slowly, now staring at eyes he realized were sightless. And they were gorgeous, silver colored eyes too.

“It’s alright. I don’t think I have a concussion. Just help me up, would you?” The young man held out a hand and Cullen obligingly pulled him to his feet, where he immediately toppled over. One of Cullen’s arms snaked around the slender waist to keep him from hitting the asphalt again, their hips pressed together as a fortunate side effect.

“Oh…the ground feels crooked. Now that’s weird,” with him partly standing Cullen realized he was a few inches taller, though unlike most of the rest of his race he was extremely thin and lanky.

“Then you likely do have a concussion,” Cullen said in dismay. “Let’s get you to a hospital.”

“Nooooo, no, no, thank you. No hospital,” the taller man’s response surprised Cullen.

“But if you have a concussion-”

“No hospitals. Not a fan. I’ll just head home and sleep it off. I’ll be fine,” tall and lanky chuckled, albeit nervously, but the way he couldn’t seem to balance correctly worried Cullen, he kept bending his knees as though on a ship and expecting a swell.

Cullen gave him his best unimpressed look and realized after a moment that it was completely wasted. “No. That’s precisely what you shouldn’t do. Is there someone you can call? You need someone to keep an eye on you for the night.”

The taller man shook his head, then winced. “Not really. Not at this time of night anyway.” His hand came back up and probed lightly at the wound, and Cullen took that moment to realize his fingers were just as long and lean as the rest of him. Oh, now that just sent dirty thoughts skittering all through his head.

Cullen cleared his throat. “Well, I can’t just leave you. I did hit you after all,” he admitted ruefully.

“Well, nothing for it then. You’ll just have to take me home and watch me for the night,” the grey skinned man grinned and Cullen felt a blush creep into his cheeks. The young man really was very handsome, he had strong angular features and shockingly white, thick hair pulled back into a braid with a mop of mane that fell over his forehead. Of course half of it was sticky with blood right now. The guilt that balled in Cullen’s gut made up his mind for him.

“Are you sure that’s wise? You just barely met me and I hit you with my car.” He tried to be reasonable, even if the idea of spending the entire night with the handsome young man was entirely too appealing to the former templar. At least he didn’t have to work tomorrow.

“Yeah, but you totally freaked out about it, so you seem a good sort. Plus your voice sounds really hot and I wouldn’t mind listening to it while you talk to me to keep me awake,” his grin was brilliant and Cullen found himself beet red. “I’m Nazek, by the way.”

“Cullen,” he barely managed. 


	4. Drabble Prompt: “Wanna dance?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [My tumblr](http://selydra.tumblr.com/post/123413349875/nazek-x-cullen-37)

“Wanna dance?”

Cullen’s head came up in surprise at the question. “What?”

“Well…I…I need to learn to dance before the Winter Palace ball, and I thought…you might teach me?” Nazek shifted from foot to foot, his arms crossed behind him, a palm gripping each forearm in his usual nervous tick. Cullen’s heart just melted looking at him and his face softened. What could it hurt? After all, it was just the two of them in the war room at the moment.

“Alright. We’ll figure out how to get some music to practice to another time, but for now I’ll teach you the steps,” after a moment Cullen realized how awkward dancing in his plate would be and he began unbuckling it.

Nazek tilted his head at the sound. “Cullen?”

“Dancing in plate would be awkward,” the commander laughed, then crossed the room to stand before the taller qunari. “Okay hold out your hands and I will place them. I’ll teach you how to follow, and once you have that down I’ll let you lead, sound good?”

Nazek nodded with a wide grin, then held his hands out as instructed. Heart thudding wildly in his chest, Cullen tenderly took Nazek’s large hands in each of his own, his thumbs lightly brushing his palms before placing Nazek’s left on his shoulder, then intertwining his right with his own. The butterflies in his stomach threatened to choke him.

“Now, this will be a little difficult since you won’t be able to see my feet, so it’s okay if you step on me or if we stumble quite a bit,” Cullen chuckled nervously, then he began to describe what Nazek will be doing with his feet. “It’s much easier than it sounds. Just follow my lead, we’ll move slowly at first.”

Neither man saw Josephine and Leliana peeking in the door, giggling quietly with adorable little smiles.


	5. Drabble Prompt: “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [My tumblr](http://selydra.tumblr.com/post/123438481970/drabble-prompt-nazek-cullen-4)

Cullen blinked a few times, not fully comprehending the words coming out of Nazek’s mouth. The silence stretched on for a moment and Nazek began to fidget.

“Well, I mean I don’t have to…if you don’t want…it was just an offer. You said you were sore from training today, and well…I just…I thought maybe…I could help?” Nazek’s head was tilted slightly and he fidgeted with his hands in front of him, squeezing his fingers until his knuckles were white.

Maker, if he got any cuter Cullen felt he might spontaneously combust. “Actually, that sounds really nice, Nazek, thank you,” he said with as much confidence he could possibly muster. “My shoulders are especially sore, the shield I used today was heavier than my normal piece.” With shaking hands he unbuckled his plate and set it gently to the side of his desk, watching as Nazek carefully crossed the room to stand to the other side.

“How do you want-?” Cullen swallowed hard, unsure how to even ask.

“Just sit in your chair, I’ll take care of the rest,” Nazek’s smile was innocent and adorable, leaving Cullen’s cheeks heated beyond belief. Hopefully the qunari didn’t notice. Obediently he sat down and watched nervously as Nazek followed the sounds and stepped behind him. After a moment Cullen felt Nazek’s long slender fingers touch his shoulders, then trail upward, skimming his neck and into the hair at the back of his head, forcing him to suppress the shivers that skittered down his spine.

With a dexterity that surprised Cullen, Nazek began to work the muscles at the base of his skull, magically infusing a small bit of heat into his fingertips to help soften up the muscles. A deep, satisfied moan escaped Cullen and he immediately stiffened, mortified.

Nazek grinned. “Don’t be shy, Commander. Sounds like that are normal during a massage, it means I’m doing it right,” but Nazek definitely filed those sounds away in his mind for use another time. “You should take this off too though,” he continued, pulling lightly at the cotton shirt still coating his shoulders.

Cullen cleared his throat and complied, lifting it off over his head, then balling the fabric nervously in front of him.

“Relax, you’re making this counter productive,” Nazek said soothingly with a smile, his hands dancing over Cullen’s neck, down his shoulders, and across his upper back in long, swathing movements intended to help his muscles unwind. Slowly Cullen gave in to the gentle movements, soft sounds of approval escaped him when Nazek infused his hands with heat again, warming the freckle speckled flesh beneath his kneading palms.

Ensuring to be thorough Nazek worked his way down Cullen’s neck, across his shoulders, and around the planes of his upper back until every muscle relinquished their tension and rolled pliantly through his fingers. As he continued Cullen bent forward more and more until the angle indicated he was likely resting his forehead on his arms which rest on his desk.

“Cullen?”

No response.

Nazek leaned a little closer, listening carefully until he heard Cullen make a soft snoring sound. He was sound asleep. He beamed happily.


	6. Drabble Prompt: The Last Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [My tumblr](http://selydra.tumblr.com/post/124609207150/signs-of-affection-prompt-nazek-cullen10)

Cullen sat at his desk, slogging through endless piles of missives. Who knew killing Corypheus and completing their objective would result in mounds of paperwork? His mind, however, was not on his objective. Instead it rest on the odd behavior of the Inquisitor. One would think Nazek would be overjoyed they’d finally succeeded, that the threat was ended, that he was all Thedas’ hero. 

Instead he had seemed resigned, unusually quiet, his normally effusive and effervescent personality strangely dimmed. Cullen wanted nothing more than to weasel the reason from the qunari mage, but he also knew that when Nazek needed space it was important to give it to him. This train of thought led him to their descent from the ruins the day before where Corypheus had been defeated. They had walked hand in hand silently, Nazek’s brooding having already gained his attention. Cullen had asked him then what was wrong. But instead of answering, Nazek just smiled, his sightless eyes creased at the corners, but it still didn’t quite reach them. Then he stopped, allowed the others to pass, and leaned down, using his fingers on Cullen’s face to guide him, laying a tender kiss against his lips.

It was a quiet, searching kiss, their mouths fit perfectly in familiarity, moving softly, massaging, tasting, breathing the other deeply. Nazek drew him in, drinking everything about him, as though desperate to memorize every curve, commit his essence to memory. Cullen had expected things to heat up, but instead Nazek pulled back, his eyes closed, fingers lightly tracing Cullen’s face, and he hummed softly before bestowing one last soft kiss against his lips, then turning and continuing down the incline.

Something solidified in Cullen’s mind. Whether Nazek wanted to talk or not, tonight he would find out what the problem was, when he joined Nazek in their bed.

The thought barely completed before the door slammed inward, nearly causing him to leap from his seat in surprise.

“The Inquisitor’s gone,” Leliana burst out, half shouting.

“Gone?!” Cullen could hardly believe what he was hearing. Nazek was gone? There must be some mistake.

“He disappeared this morning. Somehow he got past the guards and my scouts without anyone seeing him.”

The chair crashed into the wall behind him and fell over with the force of his rising to his feet. “How do you know he’s not just-”

“He left you a note,” Leliana held out a folded parchment.

Cullen snatched it from her, not even bothering to read it yet as he stalked from his office and onto the battlements. “Your scouts had better already be moving. I want him found.”


	7. Drabble Prompt: “Maker, you’re perfect.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> [My tumblr](http://selydra.tumblr.com/post/126847670905/nsfw-prompts-nazek-cullen-maker-youre)

Nazek flushed a deep shade of purple, something Cullen had to work to grow accustomed to. The deep ash grey hue to Nazek’s skin turned any flush or blush a purple color instead of red. Naturally, the first time it happened was a freak out session that Cullen frankly wished to forget. It had been rather embarrassing. Especially since Nazek had no idea what he was talking about, having never seen color before.

Their relationship was full of pitfalls and potential disaster points. Cullen was an ex-templar, tortured by demons, was in Kirkwall during the qunari uprising, and Nazek was a qunari mage. He embodied everything Cullen should hate and despise. That and he was blind. In his mind, all points against him, and their relationship. But somehow, despite everything against them, they were here. Now. And the awe in Cullen’s voice was genuine.

To hear Cullen call him perfect…it completely melted him.

Nazek reached for him, his fingers meeting the soft, yet hard skin over Cullen’s pectorals and trailed upward, finding purchase around his neck and shoulders before pulling him in, his thumbs on the stubble of his cheeks acting as a guide for his kisses. Skin pressed to heated skin finally and Nazek let out a pleased moan, smiling against Cullen’s lips when his fingers trailed up his face and traced his horns before burying in his silver hair. 

A low growl reverberated through Cullen’s chest and throat when Nazek rolled his hips against the human’s, the friction through their obvious desire almost overwhelming. Giggles bubbled out of Nazek when Cullen pushed forward, his arm sweeping the surface behind him, knocking everything off his desk. His long, lanky legs wrapped around Cullen’s thick hips, pulling them flush together even as Cullen pressed him back against the cool, now smooth surface of his desk.

“I hope you locked the doors,” Nazek giggled again, arching his head back to allow Cullen access to his long neck, small moans escaping him at the feeling of teeth and tongue.

“At the moment, I can’t remember,” Cullen growled, swallowing Nazek’s chuckles. “They’ll regret it if they do interrupt, though,” Nazek’s reply was blown out of his head when Cullen rolled his hips forward, sliding their erections along one another.

The noises coming from Cullen’s office deterred any interruptions, the guards wisely delaying the delivery of their reports until a later time. Much later.


	8. Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avalis Lavellan  
> [My tumblr](http://selydra.tumblr.com/post/129204378455/little-things)

From the first moment they had met, Avalis was different. Covered in twenty plus bee stings, his first question had been if Nazek was alright. And from that moment on they were inseparable. 

 He never asked. Never even brought it up. Nazek had heard it all, every exclamation, every sigh of pity, but Avalis was the first to act as though he hadn’t noticed, the first to not fret and treat him differently. Avalis never brought up his lack of sight. 

 Not one mention. No intrusive questions. No probing for boundaries or capabilities. But that didn’t mean he hadn’t noticed. 

 The moment Avalis joined them at Haven things began to subtly change. Objects began to have designated homes, because once Nazek understood something belonged somewhere, it was comforting to find it there. The items on the war table were always moved back to the correct spots. Chairs were now always pushed back in at the tavern. Packages were no longer dropped right in the doorway of his tiny little hovel, they were placed neatly in a basket by the door that was now inexplicably dedicated for this purpose. 

 Often he found his clothing cleaned and neatly folded in easy to determine stacks, organized by color so he matched. When night fell and the tavern became boisterous, somehow the crowds grew more respectfully quiet once Nazek went to bed, almost as though someone understood his hearing was sensitive. All of his mage reagents were stocked, neatly kept in specific pouches on his belt, his potions refilled. 

 Avalis was soft spoken, almost painfully so, but Nazek didn’t seem to mind, and his smile grew a little brighter with each passing day. No one knew when it happened, they were always so quiet together; it was such a gradual change, and one was never without the other. The days passed and they drifted slowly closer together until one day everyone began to realize their hands were always pressed together, fingers intertwined. And they all wondered how long they’d been a couple, how long had it taken them to notice?


End file.
